


Secretly Tied

by KibaSin



Series: Past Time [22]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the chuunin exams there was one more match before that of Gaara and Sasuke. A match that secretly changed the heart of a disturbed teen, one with a guarded heart that still bled. This match was between his sister and a girl who's apparently set her sights on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secretly Tied

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any material belonging to the creators of Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

"And the winner is, Temari!" Genma shouted, placing his hand out to motion to the stunned blonde. He smirked when Shikamaru said something about the match being a drag and how he'd had two hundred more moves planned out in his head. The boy was smart; he'd give him that. Still, he knew that the crowd was waiting for the match between Uchiha Sasuke and Gaara, but there was still one match left before then. If the Uchiha kid ever showed up, that was.

Temari shook her head as she watched Naruto ask Shikamaru why he'd given up, before turning her head to look at her siblings and the girl that she would have to fight. If the sound-nin hadn't disappeared then she wouldn't have had to fight two matches in a row. However, she knew that she would have to. Especially since her opponent had given up. She smirked, hoping that the girl would give her a better fight then Shikamaru, though he could have beaten her.

Though people were anxious for the match between Uchiha Sasuke and the Gaara kid, they watched with interest as Genma called forth the next fighter, another girl. A Higurashi. They were sure this match would be just as interesting, if not more, then the match that had been postponed for the moment. It would be interesting to see how the Higurashi handled the situation, since most were peace-loving people before they were almost completely destroyed. Only three members remained, one girl and two boys.

And the girl would be fighting.

People cheered as Genma called, "Higurashi Kagome, would you please come down here!" Temari glared at them, wondering why they were suddenly so thrilled to have a match coming, when they'd wanted the match between Sasuke and her brother so badly. Her eyes turned to watch as the smiling girl jumped from the box they'd been given, her body twisting through the air as she felt the wind pick up. She scowled as the girl hit the ground, quickly turning to wave at the crowd, before turning to start walking toward them. She wasn't sure, but Temari almost felt like there was something wrong.

Sakura, sitting in the stands, gazed down at the girl she'd watched battle with a selected chuunin because Kabuto had decided not to fight. She remembered the fact that the Higurashi Clan members were able to manipulate shadows without the use of a jutsu, but she knew there was more that Kagome could do. She'd seen it with her own eyes, the summoning jutsu that usually only a higher-level shinobi should be able to use.

"Who do you think will win, Sakura?" Ino asked, looking over at the girl sitting next to her. She knew that Sakura was upset at the fact that Sasuke still hadn't shown his face, but she couldn't wait to see the two kunoichi below fight it out. Either to the death or until one of them admitted defeat. She'd still been knocked out while Kagome was fighting, but she knew that Sakura had awakened for a short time, Shikamaru had told her.

Sakura shook her head, "I don't know. Probably Kagome."

"Huh?" Ino blinked. Sakura had been complaining not to long ago about how Kagome had been trying to steal Sasuke's attention, but now she expected her to win. She was sure she would have said something about how Kagome could never be able to defeat any of them. "Why do you think that? I mean, come on, Temari beat TenTen! She wasn't even able to touch her!"

"Well…" Sakura frowned. "Temari just fought. She hasn't even had a chance to recover from her fight with Shikamaru. I mean, I know that she didn't use much chakra, but she did use a lot of energy just to try and keep Shikamaru from catching her in his Shadow Imitation Technique. Kagome hasn't fought at all; she's not drained at all. It's a serious disadvantage."

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Ino nodded. "Still, it should be interesting. Especially from the way everyone started cheering at Kagome's name."

Sakura nodded. It wasn't hard to believe. The Higurashi Clan had been a very powerful Clan before they were nearly destroyed nearly ten years ago, leaving behind only a girl and two boys. Siblings, from what she knew. Teammates as well. Just like the Sunagakure team, with Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara. No one really knew what village the Higurashi Clan had belonged to, but Kagome and her siblings claimed to be from 'far away'. They even hid their headbands under their clothing. It was strange, but not hard to believe that people would wish to see such a match.

Kagome stretched her hands above her head, linking her fingers together as she walked toward the center. This was sure to be interesting. She would show Temari exactly why she was known as one of the most feared in her entire Clan. Why people bowed down once they learned  _what_  she could do. She knew that it wasn't exactly fair, but maybe Temari would be able to face the demon within her body when she unleashed it. A smirk formed on her face, and she was sure her siblings were cringing at the way her chakra flared to life.

Genma nodded to her once she reached them, listening as the crowd began cheering once more. Some were cursing at not being able to see well, while others were shouting for the match to begin. He looked over at the Higurashi, knowing that she was the reason people were beginning to forget about Sasuke for the moment. At least it put something off his mind for now. Besides, he had a feeling Lord Hokage would end up giving the boy some more time once this match was over. "Now, you both know the rules, please step to the center." He watched as the two girls did as asked, Temari gripping her fan, while Kagome's hands came to clasp together. "Begin!" he said, jumping back.

Kagome moved instantly, her hands rising like she was offering them for someone to take. The shadow that Temari cast rippled upon her command, it suddenly shooting up from the ground in the form of a spike, trying to strike out at the girl who'd once stood above it. She watched as Temari moved, though, and moved to follow her. Her feet moved quickly, fast enough that she wasn't using her full speed but kept up with Temari easily.

Temari swung her fan, watching as the shadows around Kagome's feet rose to form a shield from the wind she used. She looked back, noticing that the sun had gone down further than she'd thought, allowing Kagome's ability to have more range. Almost like Shikamaru's, but deadlier. And she'd walked right into the shadow of the wall!

Kagome stopped, flipping backwards as her shield formed. She reached her hand out, allowing the shadow of the wall to morph from the ground and into her hand as a sword. She called out to her opponent, mocking the wind user as she searched for a way to move past her and out of the walls shadow. "I didn't think you'd allow me to win so quickly, Temari. Maybe you're not as worthy of an opponent as I thought you were!"

Her fan flipped completely open, ready to use it in order to fly over the other girl. "I'm not going to be beaten so easily,  _Higurashi_ ," Temari countered, watching her feet closely. She'd watched Kagome fight before, and knew that the shadows would ripple before they did what she commanded. She would be able to see them move before it did anything and that would allow her to move before it hit her.

Almost like Kagome knew she was searching the ground, she brought her hand up and commanded her shield to turn into thousands of needles, all of which would shoot straight at her opponent. Bringing her elbow back, clenching the sword she'd created in her right hand, she thrust her left forward, listening as the shield began to break apart and fly toward Temari. The sound of the wind caught her attention and she knew that none of the attacks had touched her, especially when the older girl flew over her head on her fan.

Landing, Temari swung her fan once more, watching as the wind shot out like blades, each one striking the new shield that leapt to protect its user. There had to be a way to stop her from using that! There had to be a way around it, but she wasn't sure if she'd be able to. She knew that it should have been impossible for Kagome to move the shadows the way she did, but then again… the girl wasn't normal. There was something about her that screamed evil. Something that felt familiar to her.

Temari moved when the shadows struck out at her like Shikamaru's attack, trying to catch her own within it. She moved, making sure not to make the same mistake and go near the hole Naruto had created. It would make her look stupid to not only end up in that position once, but twice. She wouldn't be foolish enough to get herself into that position again, especially after watching Kagome use Genjutsu on the opponent who'd been chosen to fight her a month ago. Even now the sight of the boy screaming in terror could make her wince.

Kagome stepped backwards, her body beginning to sink into the darkness of the walls shadow. Silently she commanded that her shield move as she did in order to make it seem like she was still above the ground. However, she sank until she became one with the shadows beneath her, and began moving her shadow form forward as her shield moved with her. Temari was sure to not understand what was happening, but that didn't matter to her. She'd defeat her and show  _him_  that she was capable of not only loving him but also protecting herself.

The new form she'd chosen moved quickly, shooting off to the side while her shield continued to move forward. She watched as Temari looked around it, trying to determine where she would strike from. The form she'd taken quickly moved behind the other girl, only for her to rise with the shadows melting off her. People were cheering once more, but she paid them little mind as her sword came around Temari's neck, pressing the sharp blade she'd created to the skin underneath her chin. It would be pointless to try and slice through the headband she had tied around her neck. A feral grin formed on her lips as she pressed the blade closer, knowing Temari's life was within her hands.

Temari stiffened, watching as the shadow shield fell before her eyes to show her that there was no one. The blade against her throat told her that the girl was standing right behind her and she knew that with a flick of her wrist her and the mission would fall to pieces. Kagome hadn't had any regrets killing her opponent during the last match she was in. She hadn't felt any remorse in killing the boy from the inside out, completely destroying his mind before the match was called to a close. The girl was a monster.

She tried to calm her body, knowing that it was either die or fight. Her hand clenched around her fan, listening to the gentle breathing the girl was giving off, her chakra flaring with a deadly intent. Temari was sure that she would die if she didn't do anything to stop it from happening. Her blood would spill onto the ground and their mission would go along with it. Yes, Gaara might be able to still pull it off, but who would be there to stop him from going to far?  _Kankurou_? She doubted it. Their father, the Kazekage? He would rather let Gaara continue to kill everyone!

She pressed backwards, causing her opponent to take a step back, and allowed her elbow to shoot backwards. A smirk pulled itself onto her lips when she heard the crunching of her ribs, though she was sure the match wasn't over just yet. Especially when pain shoot through her arm and she looked down to find that the sword once pressed against her neck was no longer in Kagome's hand. She'd dropped it, allowed it to become what it originally was, and then made it form again to slice through her left arm. A soft cry fell from her lips as Kagome pressed her hand to her ribs, stepping away from her.

"I didn't expect you to actually do something so careless, Temari," Kagome hissed. Her voice had taken on a darker tone, one that caused the wind user to shoot her eyes toward her. Her features hardened, while her hand dropped to her side. "I'm afraid that it is time this ended, girl. It is time that I showed him exactly how far I will go to make sure no more pain comes to him."

"What are you talking about?" Temari spat, stepping away from the Higurashi. She heard the growl that came from her chest, and knew that she was about to find out why the girl was so strange. Why she radiated with a strange evil that seemed to mix with her; yet was separate. Like…

Kagome turned her head so that she was looking into the box where the fighters were waiting. "You do not need to bleed in order to feel pain," she said. She knew that he'd understand, that he'd know what she was talking about. "You're one of the reasons he feels like he is bleeding, yet he does not see any blood, Temari. You for shunning him simply because he carries something you do not understand. You're afraid of him, thus you cannot show him love. I understand, though. I  _can_. I will if he shall except me."

Kankurou's eyes widened as he heard the words leaving her mouth. He took a single glance at Gaara, who was leaning against the railing, his hands clenching around the metal.  _How the hell can she even think about something like that!_ He blinked;  _does she have a death wish or something? Gaara can't love anyone… not after…_

He was confused, not something that he liked to be often. His eyes watched her, the rings looker bigger as his eyes narrowed at her words. She spoke as if she understood how he felt, as if she went through it. No one understood him. No one ever would. They would all die beneath his hands, their death allowing him to feel alive. No one would ever be able to even come close to understand what he felt. Not even a girl who looked like she used smiles and happy words to cover what she truly was.

Gaara tilted his head to the side, knowing though that what she'd said was true. He'd often wondered why his chest hurt, yet he wasn't bleeding. He'd been told it was because of his emotions, that everyone could feel pain if they missed something in their life. He still did not understand. She seemed to. Perhaps it would be best to get the answer out of her before he killed her?

Temari's eyes dilated when she heard the darker tone in Kagome's voice. The hidden meaning deep within it, while her voice told more than she was willing to understand. She didn't want to believe it. It was bad enough that she had to live with her brother knowing that he could easily manipulate the sand in order to kill them when he wanted to feel alive. Now she had another monster before her who could easily use the shadows to do the same thing! "You're a…" she gulped, "demon vessel."

"Ding, ding, ding," Kagome laughed. "Temari, I believe you just won a thousand points, though they aren't good for anything once you're dead!" She laughed louder, showing off the fangs that were within her mouth, which she'd done so much to hide from the others. Her laughter died after a moment, her face turning thoughtful, "I wonder, Temari… have you ever seen Gaara unleash the spirit of his demon? I know that most vessel are able to. I wonder how you would handle fighting against mine? Would you survive, or die?"

Her hands began moving, creating the signs she knew so well. Once she moved into the last one she felt the wind die, everything falling silent as what looked to be a mirror sprung from the ground behind her. She looked at it for a moment, "I created this jutsu, Temari. Do you like it?"

"What is it?" Temari asked. She stiffened a little more, taking another step away from the girl before her.

"You will find out soon enough," Kagome said. "However, I'm going to tell you about my next move," she continued. The shadows morphed behind her, beginning to create a dog around the size of four men standing tall. "I'm going to put myself into a state so close to death that the Houkou's chakra shall be more dominate than mine. It shall enter this model behind me and then the demon shall come to life. The jutsu only lasts a few minutes, but they shall be precious minutes that determine your fate." Once more she began making hand signs, watching as Temari went to strike out at her with her Whirlwind. Her shield rose to protect her of its own accord, while she stepped backwards until she was underneath the dog's form. Upon the last sign she made she mumbled the name of the jutsu and allowed her chakra to flare to life, beginning to go to work.

Her knees gave way underneath her, her body toppling forward. She felt her life giving way, though she knew that it would still be clinging tightly to life from death and when the jutsu finally ended her chakra would flare to once again jump start her body. It didn't last long, for she barely had any control over it, but she needed to release the restless demon that clawed at her from its prison. The Houkou was usually silent, only lending her chakra when she asked for it or about to die, but it had begun growing restless when it learned she'd set her sights on a boy. Another demon vessel.

Before her body hit the ground the demon's chakra began rising around her, pushing her own down to make the jutsu take complete control. Though she was still a bit aware of what was happening around her, she fell into the prison of darkness the Houkou had. Her body slumped more against the charka rising from her body and into that of the model she'd created. With her life hanging in the balance the shadows around her leapt to protect her, creating a solid shell around her, while the demon's chakra easily swam from the places the shadows allowed it to escape from.

The eyes of the black dog turned a blood red, the form shaking as it tested its new body. The Houkou laughed, tilting its head back in order to show the gasping crowd its fangs, each one sharper than anyone would have expected. Drawing on the chakra of its vessel a bit, the Houkou manipulated the shadows to form five tails behind it, each one taking in the chakra it controlled. The demon knew, though, that it could not kill its vessel, and it also knew that it would soon be returned to its prison. However, for now it would have fun.

Temari's eyes widened, her fan instantly coming to form a shield between her and the demon. She knew that she did not have much of a chance against a demon alone.

"That's not good," Kankurou strained, his voice tight. He took another glance at Gaara, noticing how his little brother had straightened upon feeling the chakra of the demon. Hell, he could fucking see it rising from the black dog, only black because of what it was made of, in the form of what looked to be white mist. He knew otherwise, though. And this was not good—not good at all.

The black mirror glinted against the sun innocently, but the Houkou's gaze was directed toward it. The dog growled, turning its head down at the shield formed around its vessel. "You still do not trust me," the dog barked in amusement. "A wise girl you are, even if you're dead inside." Its voice was dark and menacing, almost rivaling that of the Kyuubi's when it was alive. It had been so long since it had been released, it was not surprising its vessel would think to have someone control it.

Temari's eyes snapped toward the mirror when suddenly its surface seemed to reach out, looking to have exploded from the inside. Once it shrank back a small girl stepped from within, a girl who wore completely white. She looked exactly like Kagome, only younger, and bound over to the dog as it glared down at her. Temari wondered exactly what the child was, since it was obvious it had come from Kagome's jutsu. Whatever kind it was.

She was positive the girl had created it herself.

The dog lowered its head, allowing the young child to climb atop its snout and felt it sit just between its ears. All five of its tails snapped about as it set its gaze onto the girl it knew its vessel had been fighting against. She could have easily won without having to call upon the demon, itself, it knew, but it did not matter. "Woman," the dog snapped, "I am the Houkou, the five-tailed dog! I am the Master of Illusions. However, I shall not use them on the likes of you. You are too weak." The dog laughed, "They would kill you!"

The child padded its head, "Get on with it, Houkou."

It felt the need to snap at the child, but knew that it held the power to easily send it back into its vessel. After all, that was what it was created for. To cause its vessels chakra to flare, snapping its body and mind away from the gates of death and instantly sealing it once more. It turned its attention to the wind user before it, hiding behind her fan. "You're weak. You live your life like any other would," it took a step forward, watching the wind user flinch. "However, my vessel, Higurashi, lives with great pains. She knows that she is the reason her Clan was destroyed, for she released me experimentally. She holds great pain! She is dead inside!"

"Houkou," the child warned.

"Much like your brother she feels that she must do something in order to feel truly alive. That is why she has set her attention toward him, knowing that he feels as she does." The Houkou hissed, "It is people like you who make her feel that way. It is people who judge her simply because she holds something greater than others!" The dog snapped, its eyes bleeding to a deeper red, "So die, girl, and allow us to feel alive!"

Temari gripped her fan, manipulating the wind to move her into the air. She didn't expect for the child to suddenly appear before her on the fan as well. She screamed, watching as claws and fangs formed on the child, its ears disappearing and forming into that of a dogs on top of its head.

"Do not think you can get away," the demon laughed, watching as the child suddenly ripped through Temari's fan, completely destroying it. The fan would be of no further use to her. The girl fell from it, while the child was left high in the sky, howling toward the sun as if it were the moon. "I control not only my abilities but that of my vessel's while she awaits for life to once again fill her!"

The child shook its head, turning its dead eyes toward the falling girl. "I am Kagome," it whispered. "I am dead inside, but the blood of others causes me to feel as if I can live. I hide beneath a mask, but inside I am nothing but a frightened child who does not know where to turn. I am a demon to the core, a person who will willing rip apart those who stand in my way." The girl hit the ground, the sound of snapping signaling that she'd broken something. "I am truly Kagome, for I do not hide behind a mask of happiness. I control the Houkou."

The dog leapt forward, its chakra flaring at the smell of blood. Its nose found the girl, whimpering upon the ground. "Do not stand in the way of my vessel, girl," the dog laughed. "I, unlike most, am not afraid to merge and share my chakra with that of hers. We are like fire and ice, yet we melt together as if made for one another. I wonder, she and your little brother are much alike… will he be able to move past his foolishness to only love himself and mend her shredded heart? Or will he be killed beneath my power?"

There was a small flare from the body within the solid prison, protecting the vessel that it now had. The Houkou turned its head to gaze at it, watching as the flare became stronger. "I will kill you now," the dog growled, "for my vessel shall awaken soon." The dog opened its mouth, the fangs dripping with what looked to be black drool. As it went to bite into the whimpering wind users broken body, there was another flare, larger than the last.

"Your time is up, foolish dog," the child said, standing in front of the Houkou. "You will return to your prison now and await the next time you're to be released!"

Kankurou was frozen, watching as the giant dog went to take the killing blow. He should have done something, but then the dog jerked, the child's voice echoing across the arena. The dog jerked again, its chakra beginning to leave the dog that it had taken. However, it swiped its paw before the body collapsed upon itself, the chakra leaving the body and returning to the place where Kagome's body was protected. He leaned against the railing, shouting as his sister's body was tossed through the air as if nothing but a rag doll, "Temari!"

His hand came up to clench his head as confusion raced through his body. Shukaku began fighting against him, wishing to be released as the dog had been. He fought against it, knowing now was not the time. But something within him began to bled once more when he heard the words from not only the dog but the small child, the mirror image of Kagome's true self. His need for blood was not great, but something else was. Somehow, unknowingly, he felt almost tied to the girl who suddenly rose from her small hiding place, the completely black ball that melted away just as the body of the five-tailed dog did.

Somewhere within him a small, crying, child reached out toward her own, knowing that they shared the same pain. Knowing that they were similar in so many ways and that she'd accept him because of it. The child whimpered and whined, knowing that it could find comfort with that of the one the girl had released. The real Kagome. The girl who hid herself beneath a mask of happiness that no one could see past, unless they understood her pain. The boy wished to be loved, even when he had vowed to only love himself, because it knew she would understand and be able to love him.

He felt tied to her and her pain. The fact that she knew what it was like to be shunned simply because she was different, and wished to kill everyone who ever said she was. He had not ended up killing everyone yet, but he knew that they feared he might. She had. She had killed everyone in her Clan because of an accident, and it must have pained her so. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to comfort her, to tell her that it wasn't her fault, but the fault of the demon that she carried. The dog should have known not to kill those she had loved.

Gaara gripped his heart with his other hand, not understanding the feelings that were rushing through him. The sand within his gourd demanded to be released, though he didn't understand entirely. It was like it wanted to touch the girl. Not kill her, but wrap around her in a gentle embrace. He fought it down, knowing that the sand did, as it wanted of its own accord, but most of the time that it simply protecting him. Now it wished to do something entirely different and he couldn't understand. Just as he couldn't understand why his heart felt like it was bleeding again.

It was all her fault!

But he felt like he couldn't blame her for it. Like he didn't want to. His hand clenched over his clothing, wanting nothing more than to have something to kill. He couldn't touch her, more in fear of what would happen, something he was sure would be unexpected. He hoped the Uchiha would hurry his ass up, for he wanted nothing more than to rip him to pieces. Perhaps present his head to those who wished to see it… mainly her, if she so wished it. He wanted to splatter his blood upon the ground in hopes that the half of him that wanted, _craved_ , love would die down and allow him to return to  _normal_. Or as normal as anything got.

Kagome rose to her feet, her chakra low from the power it took to revive her from her temporary  _death_. She stumbled a bit, her hand lifting in silent command for the shadows to drag Temari to her. Once she saw them do as she'd ordered, bringing the limp body toward her, she watched as it dropped Temari's broken form in front of her. She felt nothing at the fact that she'd nearly killed  _his_  sister, knowing that she wasn't exactly loved. They were fools only connected by blood, nothing more.

Temari's eyes fluttered open a bit, blood dribbling from her lips as she heard Genma call the match to Kagome. She gazed at the girl, respect and horror filling her eyes as she thought about what the girl might do now. She knew that something was broken, she couldn't feel one of her legs, and her entire back was exposed from the wind that had cut at her during her flight. It was almost like she'd had her own Whirlwind turned against her. "You… you're a good opponent, Kagome," she mumbled.

Kagome nodded stiffly, her eyes showing the pain she truly felt with each life she took. "You did not deserve my wrath, Temari," she replied. "But I am not weak and I shall not allow others to get in my way. I believe that there are only two people here who might stand a chance of defeating me, but you are not one of them." She smirked, "After all, both for demon vessels as well."

Temari nodded. "Gaara…" she stopped, trying to continue. She wanted nothing more than to fall into the sweet blanket of sleep, in hopes that her body would recover in time for the plan. She knew there were very slim chances of that happening, though. "Gaara has… never been loved…" she stopped for a moment, "his… his heart bleeds… I… I think that if you… loved him… he would… return it… Kagome…"

Kagome's eyes narrowed a bit. "Do not try to meddle in my—"

"First…" Temari whispered, "…you need to get past… his barrier… and then… Kagome… you need to… show him that you truly wish… to love him… Otherwise he'll simply… retreat from anything you try… I hope that you… can make him happy… Kagome…" Temari allowed her eyes to flutter closed as she felt sleep tugging at her, "I do…"

Kankurou glanced at Gaara again, watching, as he seemed to fight against himself once more. He wondered for a moment if Gaara was fighting against the feeling to kill the girl who'd hurt their sister, or because of  _something_  else. He backed away slowly, trying not to set the boy off, knowing that Gaara would have no regrets with killing anyone in his family. However, his eyes flickered to the ring when the medic-nins finally came to cart Temari away and the girl came running toward them, easily running up the side of the building and flipping into the box. He would have glared at her if not for the fright that she might kill him, whereas she'd allowed Temari to live.

Kagome took a small glance at the redheaded boy she'd taken an interest to, before smiling softly. A true smile that reached her eyes. However, as she began to move past him, she felt his hand sneak out and grab her sleeve, stopping her from moving as she heard Genma say something about them waiting ten more minutes for Sasuke to show himself. Naruto and Shikamaru were nowhere to be seen, but her attention barely caught any of that, her eyes staring into the eyes she and her demon came to admire. She couldn't quite understand the emotions rushing through them, though.

Gaara stared at her for a moment, before releasing her when he realized what he was doing. He watched her, though, bringing his hand up to clench the place in front of his heart once more. The child within him was afraid that the words were false, that she hadn't meant it, and he quickly turned away from her. He turned once more when he felt her hand on his shoulder, and once again began fighting with his sand and his demon in order not to suddenly drag her into his arms.

"Good luck, Gaara," she smiled. "If Sasuke shows up… though I doubt he'd wish to miss his match."

And, within that moment, a silent connection was made. One that would not be broken, no matter who tried to sever it. One that showed how two people could overcome their past and look to the future. The tie that would keep them together had been strengthened and there wasn't a soul in the world that could break it.

_\--Fin_


End file.
